Secrets
by snowboardxxhottee
Summary: People on the island are keeping secrets, and when Jackson finds out he's not too happy, he's kind of...jealous! Pairings mostly MJ sum DN
1. LIES & SPYING

LIES AND SPYING

Jackson woke up suddenly from a deep sleep. It was the middle of the night and looked around expecting to see everyone sleeping soundly. (**AN** I'm setting this after Scratch so they only have one tent left over from the storm). To his surprise Melissa wasn't in her sleeping bag, in fact she wasn't in the tent at all.

He got up slowly, moving carefully through the tent. After exiting the tent he ran into Melissa almost immediately.

'Mmmmphhh' came the sound of Melissa's muffled scream. Jackson had covered her mouth to avoid waking up the others.

'What are you doing out so late?' Jackson whispered suspiciously, dragging her further away from the tent.

'I…um…I just had to go the bathroom' Melissa replied very unconvincingly, with a nervous smile on her face.

'Uh huh, sure' said Jackson too tired to ask any questions, but he made a mental note to talk to her in the morning.

The next morning Jackson awoke lazily he looked around to see that he was the last one sleeping. He slowly got up and stumbled out of the tent, he looked over to see Eric and Taylor sitting by the fire.

'Morning chief' said Eric sarcastically.

'Morning' He replied ignoring Eric's jab.

'Hey, do you know what's up with Melissa?' Taylor asked 'She looked kind of worried, or something, and then went off somewhere with Nathan'

Jackson immediately woke up 'When was this?' he asked now remembering the encounter they had had last night.

'A while ago' said Daley who had obviously overheard their conversation 'It was weird, me and Nathan were about to go collect fire wood and then Melissa comes up, whispers something to him then he totally ditches me' she finished looking a little hurt.

Jackson couldn't help but notice Eric was sitting still not saying anything, which is very unlike him. He would've questioned him if he didn't at that exact moment get up to leave.

'Well I think I'll go lug some water' said Eric as he quickly grabbed a water jug and went off into the jungle.

Jackson, curious to see what this was all about, followed him quietly hiding behind trees. He wasn't completely surprised to see Eric stop in front of Nathan and Melissa. Jackson stooped beside a tree, hidden from sight so he could hear what they were saying.

'Guys they were just talking about you back at camp' said Eric hurriedly 'Mel! I can't believe you told Nathan I thought we weren't going to tell anyone!'

'He's my best friend I had to talk to someone' Melissa said, obviously upset, then turning to Nathan she said 'No one can find out about this'

'I can't believe you guys did this' Nathan replied.

'It doesn't matter now as long as we keep it in a safe place no one will find out' Melissa said warningly

There was silence for a while then Jackson heard Mellissa's voice.

'If Jackson finds out he'll hate me!'

_What! _Jackson thought, _what could she have possibly done to make me hate her_

Jackson walked back to camp his head filling with thoughts about what they could've done. Just then Taylor walked up to him.

'I saw you spying on them, what were they doing?'

'Taylor! Why were you spying on me?' asked Jackson angrily

'Hey you were spying on them. Any ways I was bored, besides don't you think it's weird'

Jackson sighed and decided to play along 'What's weird, Taylor?'

'All of them hanging out, I mean Nathan and Melissa I'd expect. But what could Eric possibly be doing with them?' Taylor smiled 'Wow, I never realized how much I missed gossip!'

'Taylor you can't tell anyone about this'

'I won't tell if you tell me what you heard them saying.' Taylor said coyly.

'AHHHH!' screamed Jackson annoyed 'Fine, but you can't tell anyone I was spying on them'. With that Jackson told her everything he had heard.

'Wow, that's good. I wonder what they could've done' Taylor said 'We have to find out! Right now we have to promise that if either of us finds out anything we have to tell the other…deal?'

Jackson didn't really feel like making any deals with Taylor but didn't want to be denied information if she found out anything 'Ok…deal' he replied defeated.

Later that day, out by the water well, Melissa, Nathan, Eric were talking in hushed tones.

'Eric, this is all your fault! If you hadn't been so stupid this would've never happened!' Melissa whispered through gritted teeth

'My fault' Eric scoffed, 'if it wasn't for Nathan over here we'd still have his tape and be able to delete the evidence.' (**AN **earlier when Melissa was saying "keep it in a safe place", she was talking about the tape)

'Hey it was your fault the camera was on in the first place, plus you're the idiot who recorded over Jackson's tape instead of you own' said Nathan 'any way, no offense Mel, but you were the one that entrusted me with the tape in the first place'

'But that's only because me and Eric didn't know how to delete it!' she said defending herself 'plus if it wasn't for Eric we wouldn't even have a secret!' whispered Melissa furiously.

'Guys what's done is done, I'll admit it was probably mostly my fault, but what Me and Melissa really need to worry about is getting that tape away from Jackson before he watches it, and Nathan now that Mel has "confided" in you your going to help us'

Nathan and Melissa exchanged nervous glances then nodded at each other in agreement.

Meanwhile a figure moved swiftly out of her hiding spot, back to the campsite. She giggled happily swinging her blonde hair, eager to make good on her promise.

**AN Hey guys this is my first fic so I'm not really sure if it was ne good…pleaz be nice! I'm still debating on the secret but I def have sum ideas...**

**AN (another one) In case you were wondering this story does have pairings, mostly MJ, and a lot of drama wit that particular pairing!**

**Plez Review!**


	2. FLASHBACK CHAPETER

**AN** The idea for the secret just came to me, so I wrote this up and decided to post it today so i could post the next chapter tomorrow.

FLASHBACK CHAPTER

(This is important for an upcoming chapter so please read!)

(This takes place around nine days before the previous chapter did)

(And the time they've been on the island is longer in my story then in the show)

'Day I know Jackson's really strict about the "no relationship rule" but I'm dying here' Nathan said looking deeply into her eyes.

'Nathan I'm scared, I'm falling for you but I don't want to be shunned from the group if we do the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing'

'This sucks, I can't control my feelings anymore, I think… I think I love you'

Daley looked shocked but thrilled at the same time. Without thinking about anyone else or anything else, besides him, she leaned in and kissed him.

'I take that back, I know I love you, I think I have for a while and just hid it with competitiveness'

'I love you too Nathan, and, I know this sounds wrong, but maybe we can sneak around'

'It's seems like the only option to me since Jackson is deathly serious about the "no couples" rule'

After a 3 days Nathan and Daley were definitely in a relationship, they were just keeping it a secret. Unfortunately the others were starting to notice. Jackson could sense something and definitely was not happy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Day I'm sorry but it's true, maybe it's that were spending too much time together but I can't lie to you' Nathan said regret stinging his voice.

'How can you not love me anymore' Daley said, her tears flowing freely, 'I cared about you so much, I broke the rules for you and your just going to leave me?'

'I'm so sorry I'm just having doubts…'

'You're having doubts!' Daley interrupted 'Don't you think I had doubts too? But no! I trusted you and gave my heart to you thinking I had yours too, well I guess I was wrong'

'Day…'

'No Nathan!' she screamed 'I'm done I can't be near you anymore! Just leave me alone forever!'

Back at camp, everyone had overheard their conversation, including Jackson who was now close to fuming.

'Jackson…' Melissa started, but looked at his face and was afraid to go on.

The next day the entire camp was split up. Melissa only talked to Nathan, Lex stuck with Daley, Taylor and Eric avoided everyone but each other saying this was "more drama then they felt like handling" and Jackson became a total loner.

Over the next 2 days they group was having trouble surviving. With no one working together people were becoming dehydrated, and most of them were lacking nutrition.

Jackson who was watching the groups became completely fed up _I knew this would happen_ he thought _people need to take this rule more seriously. Relationships, even ones that are just for fun or don't mean anything, can screw up everything on so many different levels._

That night Jackson went to everyone and ordered them to meet at the fire pit that night, he sounded so serious that no one dared to object. When they were all gathered they waited for him to speak.

He started out calm 'I'm sure all of you remember when I found out Melissa liked me, and I'm sure you also remember me making a rule saying that there should be no relationships on the island, you know to make things less weird'

'But I'm sorry to say some people have decided they were above this rule' Jackson was obviously suppressing his anger, his voice had a slightly scary tone to it. 'They kept their relationship a secret but obviously it ended and people found out'

Daley shuddered in her seat afraid of what was coming.

And then he turned for the worst 'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING!' He yelled so loud that even Melissa cringed 'You didn't only hurt each other but you hurt everyone around you, you were slowly killing the group. In case you didn't notice are in survival mode here, if we don't all work together then we could die! And if keeping it together means keeping you hormones in tact then you better do it!'

No on spoke, Daley had tears in her eyes, Taylor and Eric were both completely motionless, Nathan and Lex kept looking over at Daley, and Melissa was shivering even thought it was warm out.

Jackson took advantage of this moment 'Right here, right now I'm making a new rule. Any relationships CANNOT HAPPEN! I don't care how they happen, if they're based on love, instinct, or stupidity (**AN** hinthint), if they cause any drama then you will be punished!'

With that everyone gasped, "PUNISHED!" He was obviously serious, no one dared to question him. Except that after a few moments Melissa noticed a playful look roaming on Eric's face. _I know they're always fighting_, she thought, _but would Eric really do something stupid after that?_

For the next couple days no one talked about Jackson's out burst or the rule, though everyone was clearly going to follow it, and things went back to normal…until Eric did something stupid.

**AN** **(The stupid thing Eric did is obviously the secret and this flashback has to do with the secret too…stay tuned to find out what it is!)**

**Oh plus I'm sorry about the boring chapter I just really need to establish this rule, I promise it'll get interesting in the next chapter.**

**By the way, im def not an N/D fan but for those of you who are don't worry, this is not the end of them! But this will still be mostly M/J and sum M/E…wait I think I just gave sumthin away…lol its not wat u think don't get too grossed out **

**Review plez!**


	3. THE TAPE

**AN**, yea I tried my best with the grammar but I'm not that good at it, sorry!

**THE TAPE**

'Jackson, Jackson, JACKSON' Taylor yelled stumbling out of the jungle.

He looked up warily, _what now_ he thought. He waited for her to reach the campsite and catch her breath before replying, 'What happened?'

'Well…' she said coyly, 'Do you remember that deal we made…?'

Jackson's ears immediately perked up. 'What did you find out?' He asked anxiously.

'Well I heard them talking, and from what I can tell, the secret is about Melissa and Eric, Nathan was just trying to help them. Also they kept talking about how you'd find out as soon as you watch your tape.'

Jackson immediately remembered finding his tape near Nathan's pack earlier, he had thought he misplaced it but now…

'Why would they put anything on my tape?'

'Well, I think Eric meant to record it on his own tape, I don't know for sure. But come on lets go watch that tape!' Taylor said her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Jackson and Taylor quickly ran into their tent where they found Nathan guiltily look up…holding Jackson's tape.

'Look, do you think we're stupid' said Jackson 'We know something's up with you guys, and we know the answers on that tape so give it to me now!'

He sounded so sinister Nathan had no choice but to hand him the tape. Jackson grabbed the camera, put it in and pressed play. Everyone watched as Eric's face appeared on the screen.

THE TAPE

'It's been pretty boring here, ever since Jackson made up that stupid rule. I mean the girls are like completely avoiding us guys, except to do chores and stuff like that. No offense but when the only people you can talk to are Nathan and boy genius, things can get pretty boring.'

Just then Eric looked behind him to see Melissa walking into the jungle.

'That's why I' Eric continued 'have decided to spice things up a bit. And as this tape as my proof, I'm going to show that you can have some fun without getting caught.' He winked at the camera and got up.

He held the camera behind him so that you could see him entering, and walking through the jungle. After a minute he saw Melissa, He got closer and set the camera down, angled to look up at both of them. Then he announced his presence.

'Hey' he said grinning widely

'Hey' Melissa replied nervously looking around

'Look I don't know if you've noticed but it's pretty lonely out here'

Melissa nodded hesitantly. Then Eric lunged forward and kissed her right on the lips. She was shocked at first but it was clear that she started to kiss him back. After a second (**AN** Just a second!) Melissa opened one eye and looked right at the camera. 'Eric!' she said pushing him away 'How could you!'. With that she turned off the camera.

END OF TAPE

Taylor and Nathan looked up at Jackson nervously, his face was stone cold and his eyes were menacingly staring at the camera.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later at the campsite the whole group was gathered around as Jackson confronted Eric and Melissa

'I TOLD YOU YOU"D BE PUNISHED!' Jackson yelled as he glared down at Melissa.

'I'm so sorry' Melissa said weakly, now crying. Eric put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. (**AN** friendly gesture, not romantic so don't get any ideas…yet!)

'STOP IT! What are you guys like in relationship now' He asked fiercely.

'NO! It's not like that it was just some stupid…'

Eric was cut off 'I don't care your still punished' Jackson continued 'you and Eric are banned from camp for 2 nights, no questions asked! I'll give you an hour to pack your stuff and you better be gone' He was looking daggers at Melissa, then he turned and walked away in a huff. (**AN** did I use that word rite?)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night Melissa and Eric were sitting next to each other on a tree trunk.

'I don't think it's that serious Mel' Eric said looking down at a bloody, circular shaped bite on her leg.

'Eric if you get bitten by anything in a tropical jungle it's bound to be serious'

'I know I'm worried about that too, but we can't go back or Jackson might have us executed or something.' He replied 'look we'll just go to bed and but some more of that disgusting cream stuff on it in the morning.

'Fine, I guess we don't really have another choice.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, Eric awakes to see an obviously sick Melissa; he looked down to see that her cut was turning a disgusting green.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Maybe I did overreact, but I was just so angry…'

'Jackson I think you might've been a little jealous, I know you made up that rule and everything but come on, you totally over reacted if it was Taylor and Eric, the punishment wouldn't have been nearly that big.' Nathan said looking up at Jackson.

'I'm not jealous' Jackson said sternly.

'Okay, whatever' Nathan said smiling; he could tell Jackson was lying.

Jackson sighed, 'I guess one night is long enough I'll go find them.'

Just then Eric burst through the jungle.

'Hurry its Melissa'

'What's wrong?' Jackson asked frantically, trying to disguise the worry on his face.

'It's Melissa she got bit by some weird spider thing last night and now she's really sick!'

Jackson and Nathan both took off running into the jungle with Eric yelling out directions as he tried to keep up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A couple hours later Melissa was sleeping in the small tent they used if someone was sick. Daley was searching through the first aid manual to find her symptoms. Eric was busy lugging water, while Nathan, Taylor and Lex sat around the campsite waiting to hear about Melissa's condition.

Jackson sat nervously looking at Melissa.

'This is all my fault' he said to himself.

Just then Daley burst in

'I think I may have found it, the only symptom not accounted for is light pink splotches on her neck. Does she have those?' (**AN** I am totally making this disease up!)

Jackson leaned in close to examine Melissa's neck sure enough it was covered in light pink splotches. Just then Melissa's eyes fluttered opened.

'AHHHHH' she screamed shocked to see Jackson's face hovering less then a few inches away from hers. Instead of backing up Jackson was glued in place, all he could do was stare at her.

Melissa nervously backed up remembering her last conversation with him. Hurt danced in Jackson's eyes but he said nothing for the moment and decided to let Daley tell them what Melissa had.

'Well it says here that It's an easily treated bite, a shot of (**AN** pretend she said the name of some weird medicine) to the bite and it will heal quickly.'

Daley got out the first aid kit and quickly found the shot and the medicine.

'Sorry Mel' she said before injecting the medicine into her leg.

After Daley left Jackson was finally left alone with Melissa (while she was conscious). He decided he needed to talk to her now.

'Mel I am so sorry' he started 'I completely overreacted and you didn't even deserve any of this, I mean Eric was the one who kissed you and it's not like you enjoyed it…right?'

There was a pause. Jackson shifted nervously. _Please let her not have enjoyed it…_

Melissa smiled a little 'Don't worry, it's just Eric. I mean I guess he's kind of my friend now, but come on, Eric's just…well, Eric.'

Jackson smiled 'Yeah you got that right'.

'So is our punishment over?' Melissa asked uncomfortably.

Jackson frowned. He thought about the way he reacted and was ashamed. He was supposed to be the one who kept his cool…_why didn't I keep my cool? _He thought too himself, still unaware of the fact that he might've been jealous.

'Yeah' he replied, breaking into a half smile

Just then Eric burst in. 'Hey Mel, how're you feeling?' he asked nervously, his gaze shifting towards Jackson.

'She's fine' said Jackson coldly, before Melissa could speak.

'Look I was just wondering if I could talk to her alone….just for a second'

'Look I don't really think that's a good idea' Jackson replied, as he stared Eric down. Then he continued. 'But I think maybe me and you should talk about…things'

Eric glanced at him, he contemplated running away, but Jackson got up and practically dragged him outside and into the jungle where no one could hear them.

**AN Yeah I know that last paragraph sounds kind of weird with the way I put it, but you know what I mean. Also at the end I originally wrote some mushy stuff about MJ, but I thought it was kind of out of character for Jackson so I changed it up a little, sorry if it's not the best. Will try to do more with MJ, along with the added drama of Eric in the next chapter.**

**Plez review!**


	4. IRIS

**IRIS**

'Eric, do you…you know, like Melissa?' Jackson asked flatly, wanting to get this conversation over with as soon as possible.

'What? No…I mean I don't think I do.'

'That's not exactly the straight forward answer I was hoping for' sighed Jackson

'Look chief, I know for a fact that Melissa obviously likes you, so why should I even bother, right?'

Jackson stared at him, he could tell Eric was holding back but decided to let it go for now. 'Fine, whatever' he said before walking quickly away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A couple hours later…)**

Melissa was particularly happy that night. After all she had just survived a nasty tropical disease and made up with Jackson.

Just then Jackson walked into the campsite. Melissa smiled to herself, happy to see him.

'Hey, you want any dinner?' Melissa asked gesturing towards a pile of freshly cooked fish.

Jackson glanced at her quickly, 'Uh, thanks' he mumbled before taking some and sitting down on the log opposite of Melissa.

'Is something wrong?' she asked concerned

Jackson didn't look at her. He felt bad for not getting any closer to her, but at the same time was still unsure of how to talk to her. After all, everyone knows that he was bad at this kind of stuff.

He shook his head slowly, 'No'

'Oh well, if anything's wrong you can always feel free to talk to me' said Melissa kind of disappointed, before walking away

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Great_ Melissa thought to herself _I must've sounded like a total loser. I can't believe I thought he liked me…I can't believe I actually thought that he thought of me as a friend._** (AN I hope you followed that…) **

A lone tear rolled onto her cheek, but she it brushed away. _I can't let him get to me; I just have to act like nothings wrong._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nathan stared angrily at Jackson. He was sitting nearby and had just heard his conversation with Melissa, and knew she must be upset.

'Any reason why you're treating her like that?'

Jackson looked over at him, he was obviously confused but Nathan continued. 'Mel is like the sweetest, nicest person you will ever meat. Jackson do you even know how much she likes you?'

Jackson remained quiet, so still Nathan continued.

'She is always eager to listen to your problems, and give you help if you need it. Have you ever once listened to her as much as she has listened to you? Yeah, I'll answer that for you…No! So could you please wise up and stop treating the person who cares about you the most like dirt.'

Jackson looked at Nathan, he was deep in thought. After a moment he finally spoke.

'Shouldn't you be saying some of that to yourself?'

Nathan thought for a moment then said 'Yeah I guess we've both screwed up.'

'Time to fix it?' asked Jackson hesitantly

'Yeah' said Nathan looking down at his feet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Hey are you alright' asked Taylor blankly

Melissa turned around and saw that Taylor was standing right behind her. She sighed deeply before replying.

'I was just thinking'

'About what?'

'People' she said simply

'Wow, thanks for the information, I'm satisfied now' she said sarcastically.

Melissa smiled to herself 'Sorry, I just don't want to be pathetic by complaining to everyone about my problems.'

'I'm not as stupid as you might think…it's about Jackson, isn't it?'

'Yeah'

'Melissa, don't worry about him. I think he's just having trouble adjusting to the whole…love thing'

Melissa laughed at the idea 'Love? Yeah right. Right now I'm just hoping for friendship.'

'Well…we'll see.' Taylor said smiling, before she walked away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Mel, are you awake?' Jackson whispered nudging her lightly

It was the middle of the night and Jackson couldn't sleep.

'I am now' she yawned as she turned to look at him

'Sorry, I just was wondering if I could talk to you…you know outside, so we don't wake up everyone'

Melissa nodded tiredly, following Jackson out of the tent, grabbing a flashlight.

'Mel' he said stopping in his tracks and turning to face her. She gasped but said nothing.

'I am so sorry'

'For what?'

'For all of the times I gave you less then you deserved'

Melissa looked at him a little confused, but somehow she got what he meant.

'Mel, you're the only person that trusted me since day one; you've always listened when I needed you too, you've never betrayed me, and all I do is act like I don't care.'

Just then Jackson glanced over and saw the guitar and started playing.

**(AN, In case you didn't know, there is a guitar on the island, and Jackson plays it in the second season)**

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything seems like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

_Iris – Goo Goo Dolls _

**An Fluff I know! But I was listening to this song while writing this chapter and could completely see Jackson singing it, I mean just picture it! Oh and by the way if you've never heard that song you must go listen to it right now cuz it is like the sweetest song ever! By the way I think I'm gonna do way more with Nathan and Daly soon (possibly next chapter)**

**Plez, Plez, Plez review!**


	5. WHEN IM GONE

WHEN I'M GONE

'Melissa' Eric whispered, it was morning and he was trying to wake her up.

She groaned before turning over. 'What, do you want Eric?'

'Hey, don't be sore at me. Nathan's the one that told me to come wake you up.'

She got up heavily and went outside where she yawned tiredly.

'Morning' she said to Daley and Nathan who were sitting by the fire.

'Hey Mel, sorry to wake you but we've all been up for hours.

Just then Jackson and Taylor came bursting out of the jungle. Taylor seemed to be giggling at something Jackson had just said. Melissa sighed to herself. _Great he sings to me one day and then flirts with Taylor the next._

She started to leave, annoyed by what she saw. She walked over to Lex who was fiddling with some radio thing.

'Hey, what're you doing?'

Lex looked up and smiled. 'Just trying to get the sound system up and running again'

'That's good' she said, her eyes kept darting over to where Taylor and Jackson were talking. Lex followed her gaze and sighed annoyed, 'Just ignore it Mel, Taylor's just a flirt'

'What...Oh, them. Whatever I'm over it' she forced a smile before walking back to the tent.

'Hey Mel where're you going?' asked Nathan as he watched Melissa climb into the tent

'I'm not really feeling well, probably just tired' she glanced at Jackson who would've smiled at her, but she turned and went into the tent too quickly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

20 minutes later Melissa was still asleep. Nathan and Daley were collecting fruit. An awkward silence had been hovering over them **(AN see chapter 2).** Nathan was dying to talk to her but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Daley didn't look at him at all.

A few minutes later Nathan decided to be the brave one, after a sucking in a huge breath of air he said 'Daley**I'm**so**so**so**sorry**for**hurting**you,**It**was**a**huge**mistake**to**break**up**with**you,**especially**when**I'M**STILL**IN**LOVE**WITH**YOU!'

Nathan stopped and gasped for air. Daley stared at him blankly.

'Ummm…what?' she asked unable to understand him.

Nathan sighed before saying 'Day, I'm really sorry for hurting you. I think I was afraid of how close we were getting. I know the rule Jackson made is still standing, but I just want you to know that…that, I love you! And I really, really hope that you don't hate me as much as I think you do'

'Nathan, I think I might believe you. But I don't think I'm ready to trust you again.' Daley shook her head solemnly and looked him in the eye in the eye before walking away. She wasn't ready to deal with this, not after he had just broken her heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nathan walked up to camp to find Jackson and Taylor.

'Hey, Jackson, can I talk to you?'

Jackson looked up to see Nathan hovering over him. He got up slowly and followed him.

"I screwed up…again! Daley blew me off.'

'You can't expect her to immediately fall over you!'

'Well, have you worked out things with Melissa yet?' He glanced over at Taylor

'Yeah I think she forgave me…I hope. I think she's been avoiding me today.'

Nathan looked over at Taylor again. 'I think I know why…what's with you and Taylor?'

'I don't know. She's been following me everywhere, she's not as bad as she seems.'

Nathan looked at him 'you're not falling for…her, are you?'

'I'll tell you when I know'

'But what about Melissa?'

'That's the problem, I don't know if I still care about Melissa. I still want to talk to her all the time, and if I have to see her with Eric again **(AN see chapter 5) **I'll…'

'Well you better figure it out fast. You've already hurt Mel, and know that she forgave you you're just going to go be with Taylor?'

'No, it's not like that…' Jackson started, but Nathan had already stomped off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(AN I got the idea for this last part of the chapter from episode 8 season 2, I just changed it up)**

Jackson was sitting in the jungle playing his guitar softly. He heard a rustling in the bushes and immediately jumped up.

'Hey, I didn't know you play' Taylor said as she walked out from the bushes.

'Why were you spying one me?' Jackson asked, only somewhat annoyed.

'I wasn't, I just walked over here and heard you playing. So I just…listened in.'

'Fine, whatever'

''Hey I've got an idea. Everyone's been a little down lately…so maybe you could…

**(AN I purposely wrote it like that)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night everyone was gathered around the fire. Taylor got up to say something.

'Okay everyone. I know that lately everyone's been a little…down, but I hope this cheers you up.' She nodded at Jackson. He nodded back and went to retrieve his guitar, and then he sat down.

Mel looked a little upset, _so much for me being special._

Jackson started playing **when I'm gone** by _3 doors down_.

While playing he kept sneaking glances at Taylor, who in turn smiled.

Melissa looked at her feet and started fidgeting them. She started to get up, but Eric (who was next to her) nudged her.

'Just let it go' he whispered, there was actually sincerity in his eyes.

Melissa forced a smile at him. Eric put his arm around her in a kind of "half hug" gesture.

Jackson looked up at exactly this moment. He finished the song and then quickly got up and left, with one last glance back at Melissa and Eric.

**THE SONG**

There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...

Or maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education X-Ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am

And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Or maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone

WHEN I'M GONE by _3 doors down_

**AN Yeah I know long song. but I LOVE THIS SONG! Lol, oh and if you haven't heard it I suggest going out and listening to it right now, it's not a slow one like the last one it's more rock. I set it up so there will be more drama in the next chapter!**

**PLEZ REVIEW!**


	6. JEALOUSY

**AN Sorry it took forever to update, I had a lot of computer problems, (Which included a problem involving documents getting erased!) so this chapter might not be the best…but hopefully it's pretty good.**

JEALOUSY?

Eric was tossing and turning that night. He had seen Jackson looking at him, he could feel the tension rising. _He's gonna kick my ass_ was the thought that kept reentering his mind.

'Eric' he felt someone touch his arm lightly. He opened his eyes to see Melissa looking at him 'Are you okay? You keep shifting and it's driving me nuts'

Eric smiled 'tell you in the morning' he whispered

She sighed tiredly, 'fine but I'm holding you to that

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, after breakfast, Eric had dragged Melissa off so he could talk to her.

'Melissa, have you talked to Jackson this morning' he asked immediately

'No' she said sadly 'no one besides Taylor has, they went fishing early this morning, and haven't come back yet.'

'Oh' Eric said shifting uncomfortably, 'well, last night, I think Jackson might've gotten the wrong idea'

'What do you mean?' Melissa asked confused

'Well, when I put my arm around you, I think he thought…you know…that it was more then a friendly gesture. And he was glaring at us when he was leaving.'

'Well, I don't care what he thinks, after he spent all night making ga ga eyes over Taylor' Melissa replied stubbornly

'Well I care, in case you haven't noticed Jackson is like…bigger then me, and he could…you know, tear me to shreds' Eric said, enunciating the last few words carefully.

'Why would he do that? It's not like he's jealous' Melissa scoffed at the very idea 'besides, there are "no relationships on the island"' she said in a bad impression of Jackson's voice.

Before Eric could reply Melissa stormed off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nathan was rationing fruit when Melissa stormed over to him

'Hey, Mel' he said, sensing her anger 'what's up?'

'Can you believe Jackson had the nerve to lead me on like that!' she started out, yelling 'He knew I liked him, and he told me that we should wait till we got rescued to have a relationship to avoid making things "weird". UGH! And then he decided that me and Eric were having a "secret relationship", gets mad at me, and then turns right around and apologizes, making me think that he has definite feelings for me. THEN, he does a full 180 and goes to TAYLOR! What a hypocrite! Now, he's apparently jealous of me and Eric, when all we have is friendship. But he still wants to have Taylor as his little girlfriend, WHAT A JERK!'

She gasped for air when she had finished. Nathan stared at her in shock. He had known Melissa all his life (almost) and she never breaks down like that unless she is really pissed.

'Well…' Nathan started, but he was immediately interrupted.

'Forget it, I'm too angry to talk' she said before storming off, leaving Nathan sitting there alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A couple hours later, Nathan was thinking about the observations he had made. It was obvious that Melissa was sticking with Eric and avoiding Jackson. It was also obvious that Jackson was sticking with Taylor (although he had tried a couple of times to talk to Melissa). Eric looked like a scared dear, flinching every time Jackson came within 20 feet of him. And Taylor was enjoying the extra attention she was getting from Jackson.

Nathan sat there thinking about all this when Jackson stormed over to him.

'Can you believe her?' Nathan looked up at Jackson's frustrated face.

'Believe who?' Nathan asked, although he was pretty sure he knew.

'Melissa, have you seen her parading around with Eric? And then every time I go over to talk to her she totally blows me off!'

'I thought you liked Taylor?'

'Taylor? Was I talking about TAYLOR? NO! I was talking about Melissa and how she is obviously avoiding me! She can't be mad at me! What have I done? She's the one who kissed Eric, she's the one that forgave me after I apologized, very nicely I might add. She's the one who's been avoiding me, she's the one who's been spending night and day with _that_' Jackson said disgustedly, referring to Eric.

'Yeah' Nathan said 'and you're the one, making her do all of this because you decided you'd experiment with your feelings'

Jackson gave him a hard look 'You mean Taylor right? Look, I'm not denying chemistry, just…the feelings that follow it.'

Nathan looked annoyed "wow, that's deep' he said sarcastically 'look; you have to go talk to her. You have to apologize, and mean it this time! And you have to do it soon, because I don't know how much more tension I can take.'

Jackson nodded slowly, 'I'll think about it' He said before leaving.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All of this had made Nathan think about him and Daley. He hadn't talked to her since he had apologized.

He decided it was time to follow up on his first attempt at talking to her.

'Hey' he said softly before approaching her.

'Hey' she said looking him straight in the eye before glancing back down.

'Day?' He asked hesitantly 'I was wondering if you'd given anymore thought to what I said.'

'I have…and I think I can forgive you'

'YES!' Nathan shouted happily

That made Daley smile a little before she continued 'But I'm not ready for a relationship right now. Maybe when we get rescued… It's like Jackson said relationships mess everything up'

'I guess we can trust him, since he knows everything about messing up relationships' Nathan said dryly.

Daley giggled 'So you've noticed the great 'Mel Jackson' feud too?' then her expression turned serious 'Nathan, please don't be mad at me. It's important to me that everything's okay between us, I might not be ready to be in a relationship right now, but I still need you.'

The word "need" made Nathan smile; he leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

'I need you too; I can wait on a relationship as long as I'm still with you.'

Daley smiled happily, come on, let's go get Lex to play some music'

Nathan jumped up 'race you?'

'Okay…go!' Daley yelled before running ahead.

Nathan laughed and ran after her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jackson was sitting by the camp his head down. He was trying desperately to tune out Taylor who was complaining about how much everyone smelled.

'Eric's the worst! Have you ever got a good whiff when…HEY!' She shouted, Eric had just squirted her with a water bottle.

She immediately grabbed hers and started chasing after him.

_Finally _thought Jackson as he saw them go further and further away.

All of a sudden some country song he'd never heard before (I hope you dance – Lee Ann Womack) came on.

He sighed and looked up to see Melissa sitting by the water…alone.

_She's not with Eric, that's a first_ he thought.

He got up and walked over to her, as slowly as he could. He still wasn't quite sure of what to say.

**AN Best cliffhanger I could come up with, lol. Oh, and about the N/D thing, I really didn't feel like writing it, but I did, sorry if it stinks. You've probably figured out that this is mostly a Melissa/Jackson story with Eric (and sometimes Nathan) as the other somewhat main characters.**

**PLEZ REVIEW!**


	7. MISSING YOU

**AN sorry it took so long to update**

**Disclaimer- don't own flight 29 down or any of the characters or the song**

MISSING YOU

Jackson approached her cautiously. He noticed her wiping her eyes and felt a pang of regret. He sat down next to her and said nothing for a few minutes.

He took a deep breath 'Hey' he said finally.

She looked over at him but said nothing. He sighed deeply; this was going to be even harder if she didn't talk to him.

'So…about Taylor' Jackson started, but he was quickly interrupted

'Save it' Melissa said weakly, 'I know what you're going to say'

Jackson stared at her blankly, waiting for her to continue

She sighed 'You're going to tell me you're sorry for leading me on and ditching me for Taylor. Then you're going to say that you are confused about your feelings and everything's so screwed up that there can't be any relationships until we get rescued.'

Jackson stared at her so intently that she had to look away.

'I miss you Mel' he said quietly

'What're you talking about, I'm right here' she said, knowing fully well that he was going somewhere with this.

'I miss the way you used to rely on me. You used to trust me Mel. You used to care what happened to me, you used to believe in me….you used to expect the best of me. But now I don't even think you like me' Jackson chuckled 'then again why would you? I have been a jerk lately.'

Melissa didn't look at him. She shuddered slightly.

_I can't believe I hurt her_, he thought sadly looking down

He could see that she was now crying freely. He pulled her to him letting her head rest on his shoulder.

_I screwed up so bad_, was all he could think

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Early the next morning, Melissa was lying awake in the tent. She was thinking about last night and what Jackson had said. She missed him too, she wished she could trust him, but he'd been so moody lately…

'Mel?' said the only other person awake

'Yea, Eric' she replied without thinking

'I saw you and Jackson yesterday….are you guys okay yet?' he asked hesitantly

'Not yet' she said before turning to look at him

'It's probably mostly my fault…well Taylor's too.'

Melissa smiled 'No, it's not your fault. It's mostly his' she said looking at Jackson 'And mine too'

'Eric, can I tell you something'

Eric nodded slowly

'I miss him a lot, I can't help it. I know I should probably hate him, but I don't, I'm not even close. I just don't think I can ever tell him, we're like two completely different people, it would just never work. I guess I'm a dreamer, and that's why I thought that maybe he liked me as much as I like him.'

'Maybe you should just wait and see what happens' Eric replied staring at her

She sighed and stared back

Meanwhile a few feet away, Jackson lie there awake, trying to get rid of the urge to tell Melissa how he really felt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Melissa was out getting water. She had said she'd switch jobs with Eric today since he hated his so much. She heard footsteps rustling behind her and nervously turned around.

'Hey Melissa' said Lex. He, Eric, and Taylor were walking deeper into the jungle

'Are you guys looking for fruit?' Melissa asked

'Yeah' Taylor said bored

'Hope you have fun lugging water.' Eric said grinning smugly

Melissa smiled to herself 'Bye Eric' she said as she watched them walk away

Melissa yawned tiredly; she hadn't got much sleep that night. She looked over and found a good tree to rest on. _Just for a few minutes_ she thought…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jackson and Nathan were pacing nervously back at camp.

"She's been gone for over 2 hours' said Jackson, referring to Melissa.

'Yeah, I think we've waited long enough lets go find her.' Nathan started to get up, but Jackson stopped him.

'I'll go' he said before leaving swiftly.

Jackson walked over to the well, and saw a sleeping Melissa about 20 feet away. He smiled and walked over to her. He bent down next to her and nudged her softly.

She groaned before opening her eyes. Without thinking Jackson kissed her on the lips.

He quickly pulled away, and Melissa stared at him in shock.

'I can't believe I just did that' Jackson said in a frustrated tone

'It's ok…' Melissa replied weakly not looking at him

'No it's not, just forget this ever happened' he said before storming off

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Melissa was walking along the beach; she hadn't seen Jackson all day. He hadn't come back to camp. He had hurt her, but she still wanted to see him. She couldn't explain it…

She heard some faint music and kept walking, she saw Jackson playing his guitar and walked over. She listened quietly.

_When I was young I knew everything_

_She a punk who rarely ever took advice_

_Now I'm guilt stricken,_

_Sobbing with my head on the floor_

_Stop a baby's breath and a shoe full of rice_

_I can't be held responsible_

_She was touching her face_

_I won't be held responsible_

_She fell in love in the first place_

_For the life of me I cannot remember_

_What made us think that we were wise and_

_We'd never compromise_

_For the life of me I cannot believe_

_We'd ever die for these sins_

_We were merely freshmen_

_My best friend took a week's_

_Vacation to forget her_

_His girl took a weeks's worth of_

_Valium and slept_

_And now he's guilt stricken sobbing with his_

_Head on the floor_

_Thinks about her now and how he never really_

_Wept he says_

_I can't be held responsible_

_She was touching her face_

_I won't be held responsible_

_She fell in love in the first place_

_For the life of me I cannot remember_

_What made us think that we were wise and_

_We'd never compromise_

_For the life of me I cannot believe_

_We'd ever die for these sins_

_We were merely freshmen_

_hey yeah_

_hey yeah_

_hey yeah_

_We've tried to wash our hands of all this_

_We never talk of our lacking relationships_

_And how we're guilt stricken sobbing with our_

_Heads on the floor_

_We fell through the ice when we tried not to_

_Slip, we'd say_

_I can't be held responsible_

_She was touching her face_

_And I won't be held responsible_

_She fell in love in the first place_

_For the life of me I cannot remember_

_What made us think that we were wise and_

_We'd never compromise_

_For the life of me I cannot believe_

_We'd ever die for these sins_

_We were merely freshmen_

_For the life of me I cannot remember_

_What made us think that we were wise and_

_We'd never compromise_

_For the life of me I cannot believe_

_We'd ever die for these sins_

_We were merely freshmen_

_We were merely freshmen_

**The Freshmen by The Verve Pipe (Don't own)**

He finished the song; he had been looking at her the whole time.

'Sorry I'm so messed up' he said, staring deeply at her.

'Me too' she said, looking back

They sat there quietly staring at each other.

Melissa felt pangs tugging at her heart. She was getting in deeper, and she knew this wasn't going to be the best of relationships, she could feel it somehow. But she couldn't stop looking at him, she just couldn't...

**AN I think I am going towards 'dysfunctional relationship drama'. I'm hoping to update a lot sooner, and have a lot more drama. And I thought the song fit because the songs about bad relationships and Melissa and Jackson are kind of headed down that path.…yeah, I luv music so I can't help, putting my favorite Songs out there, so you can pretty much expect a song to be in my chapters someway or another! **

**PLEZ REVIEW!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**


End file.
